


Death Over Feathers

by koreabooeauty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death But Not Really, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Tags Are Hard, ehhh it came out okay!, its cute kinda but I’m, never heard of her, not sure what genre I was goin for, tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: You died. Simple as that. Your final words haunt you as if they’re a ghost. You might be a guardian, but even they have secrets.





	Death Over Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t usually post stories like this but this one was interesting, or at least I thought so. I hope you enjoy!

_”I hate you.”_

Three words, eight letters, an awkward pause. An eternity of remembering that those were your final words to your best friend. 

A petty fight that could’ve been avoided, instead bottled up feelings came out of nowhere and the two of you were engaged in a screaming match. Pedestrians looked in horror or amusement at two teens yelled at each other. Whispers of calling the cops could be heard, leaving you to say those eight letters, before turning around and stomping off. 

Even in your anger you looked both ways, before stomping across the walkway. Well, getting halfway before a speeding car hit you. You felt your body lift off the ground, feeling stuck on the car until the driver hit the brakes, leaving you to slump on the floor. 

People say that when you die, you see you life flash in front of you, that’s not what happened, or at least to you that’s not what happened. Memories of thing you should’ve, could’ve said flooded into your head. Times you could’ve said you loved people, or that your last words would be something rude. 

Excruciating pain came after, not for long though, it stopped as soon as you heard the ambulances sirens in the distance. 

You’d like to say it was exactly how cartoons showed, that your ghost self rose out of your dead body, but that’s not what happened. You felt like you were being pulled out of you body instead, this was more painful than the car. 

But when you were out, translucent and everything, you were not in the street, you weren’t even in the same country. You were in hell, probably, there wasn’t a sign that exactly told you your destination. 

So here you were, in an empty field, where there was a sun and moon in the sky, the sound of water nearby. 

What looked like an angel and devil appeared, or maybe not, they didn’t have name tags saying what and who they were. 

“No, we’re an angel and devil. You’re right, usually I’d say not to assume but stop being so damn indecisive.”

The devil spoke, his pale pink lips were drawn into a smirk, his brown orbs twinkling with mischief. 

“I’m sorry you must have the wrong person, I’m not right, I’m y/n.”

Smirking when you saw the devil roll his eyes at your awful pun, only to hear the angle cackle. 

“Shut up Seokjin, that was awful.”

The devils voice sounded bored but his face betrayed him as his lips were curling at the sides, beginning to smile. 

“That’s what makes it great, Yoongi!”

The angel had stopped cackling, leaving him to gasp for air as he spoke. His own brown eyes turned into crescents, his pearly white teeth on display as he giggled after he spoke. 

“As much as I love romantic banter, what’s going on? I mean, I know I’m dead but why are we in a field?”

Both of them had glared at you for the first part, yoongi’s was the only one that held any kind of meanness to it, barely.

“You died, glad you knew that much at least. Apparently you’re an asshole but also a good person so it’s your choice to pick where you want to go.”

Yoongi managed to speak first, making Seokjin roll his own eyes at the devil. 

“What would I do in either? Like would I be tortured in hell, cause I’m not into that.”

Seokjin spluttered at what you said, making Yoongi laugh crudely at him, clutching his stomach as he doubled over, his black feather wings moving with every chuckle. 

You raised an eyebrow at him, rolling an eye before placing your eyes on Seokjin, who had managed to compose himself, to the best of his abilities that is, his cheeks and ears were a pink. (Which confused you, isn’t he dead?)

“We’re guardians, people who are good or bad but not enough to be in a higher position. As you guide people you get wings, and you can move up in positions. But that matters on how well you guide.”

Seokjin answered showing his own pure white wings as an example, making you smile at them, as it was obvious he was proud of them. 

“So I’d be a guardian? What’s the difference of being a devil guardian and an angel one?”

Yoongi sighed, not pleased that you were asking so many question, but he answered you anyway. 

“Not much, black wings or white wings, where you live, although we have some stray angels who live in hell, cheaper, all of us want our humans happy and healthy.”

“In the older times devil guardians would advise their humans to do evil, but that died of in the nineties.”

Seokjin added his own input, smiling sweetly at Yoongi who shook his head at him, hiding the small smile on his face. 

“I’ll go with a devil then, I’ve never been good with rules so I’d end up there anyway.”

You shrugged at Seokjin, who smiled at you and thanked you for listening and that he’d hope to see you again. Before he left, you swore he whispered in yoongi’s ear that he’d better take care of you or there would be no dinner for him.

And like that Seokjin was gone, leaving a white feather floating down slowly, you held out your hand, and gracefully it landed on your palm. 

“Let’s go kid, ya got a lot to learn.”

With a snap of yoongi’s pale fingers you weren’t in the empty field anymore, the moon and sun were no longer in the sky, instead the above was painted shade of red. Black clouds lingered in the red sky, making you think that it was to look pretty, as there was no sun for the clouds to block. 

Another devil was next to you, who smiled when he saw Yoongi and you. He unlike Yoongi, looked approachable, less willing to murder you and than tell the police bluntly about the truth of the crime. His wings were smaller than the black haired male, his hair was a lilac with silver accents to it, his cheeks had dimples that reminded you of the craters in the moon, his skin was a sun kissed tan that made his dimples stand out even more. 

“Namjoon, show the kid around. I have a duo that needs to be yelled at.”

“Just let them have their fun, hyung.”

Namjoon waved anyway, and another snap, Yoongi was gone, leaving you with this new devil. 

“Let’s get started.”

————————————————-

You didn’t need to sleep, or eat. You could but it wasn’t needed. But you were tired, mentally and physically. Namjoon was nice but he showed you around like it was the only time you would get information. 

Knowledge he tried to cram into your brain, leaving you with a headache. Eventually he got to a building and told you to go in by yourself, that you’d get a person. 

“Name, cause of death, and last words.”

The woman at the front desk had told you when you stumbled into the building, leaving you confused at what she meant. She rolled her eyes, sighing as she repeated what she said. 

“Name, cause of death, and your last words.”

Nodding at her, you told he your name but had to pause to think of what you died from. 

“I got hit by a car, so that? It might’ve been internal bleeding, I’m not sure on the details.”

She sighed once more, writing it down on her notebook. She was popping gum, bubblegum if you had to guess by the color. 

“Last words?”

Her tone was snooty, like she was so done with this conversation, although it was very one sided. 

“... I hate you.”

She looked up at you and snorted making you growl at her, he shot you a dirty look but sent you to the third floor. 

“Welcome to Hell! I assume you’ve come to get your person?”

A man waiting in a cushioned chair asked you, a smile on his face, showing his pointy teeth, making him look threatening.

“I think so.”

He smiled even wider, his eyes closing as he did so, the door you came through slammed shut, causing you to jump in surprise. 

“Sorry, it’s supposed to be personal. You’ve been assigned to Joshua Hong, a teenaged boy.”

He chuckled as he told you about your person, who sounded like he was doing pretty well, so why did he need you?

“You’ll see.”

And like that you were back on earth, in someone’s room, on the bed, on top of someone. 

“Who are you?”

A voice that rivaled Seokjin’s in how heavenly it sounded, you looked at him in confusion, what was an angel doing in a bed?

“Why is an angel in bed? Do you need to sleep?”

You asked him, tilting your head, forgetting that you were sitting on him. 

“I’m not an angel, why would you think that?”

He answered his question with his own. Making you a little frustrated, because he was lying! Someone that pretty has to be an angel. 

“Because Namjoon said I’d have an angel as a partner, you know, shoulder angel, shoulder devil!”

You answers frustratedly, jumping off of the bed to look around. On a desk next to the bed were textbooks, much like the one you used before. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, my name is Joshua, I’m a human.”

He stood up, making the blanket fall on the floor in a lump, making you twirl around to look at him in the eye. 

“Please don’t tell me your last name is Hong.”

You pleaded, feeling yourself get pale. What the heck? Why did Satan put you in his bedroom?

“It is.”

Sighing, you sat in the floor, groaning into your hands. You felt him sit next to you, his hand on your back, comforting you.

“I’m your guardian devil.”

“My what?”

Sighing, you explained what you knew, that you were like a guardian angel, but just a different species. 

“Why can I see you?”

Shrugging at him, you pouted, and began to whine that you failed your first person and that you were never going to get your wings. 

“I’m sure you will. All we have to do is keep me safe, right?”

Nodding at him, you noticed that his brown eyes had a twinkle in them, reminding you of childhood innocence. 

“Than that’s what we’ll do!”

————————————————

And that was that, you were now with Joshua everywhere, telling him about your life on earth, him telling you that he didn’t have many friends. 

Turns out that nobody else could see you, making you just shrug, not caring about why, although Joshua was curious. 

You went with him to school, although you weren’t much help as you were awful at school. Instead you’d help him avoid bullies and tell him when there was no one in the bathroom. 

It was nice, calm. Except your own words came back to haunt you, that you told your best friend that you hated them, then died. It sounded like a bad drama, one that you would’ve watched when you were alive. Sometimes you’d zone out when Joshua was talking to you, or when he was sleeping. It was like a trance, leaving you in memories with parents, teachers, friends. 

You didn’t miss being alive, having to live with society’s expectations. You missed the people in your life, sometimes it’d bring you to tears. Which in turn made Joshua upset, you, his friend was always sad, even when you were smiling. 

Your job was to be with him, it wasn’t a choice, thoughts like these kept him awake. Both of you lost in thought, trying to figure out how to make each other’s lives better. 

He didn’t really have many options with you, you were dead after all. You couldn’t be seen by your old friends, or your parents. So he did the next best thing, he got your favorite food. 

It was a great night, both of you joking and laughing over the food. 

It was also the last time he saw you. 

You didn’t leave him, he just couldn’t see you, couldn’t hear you. 

It was like you had up and left, leaving him to himself, making him feel more lonely than ever. 

In turn you gave him friends, you found other guardians whose human were social or needed a friend. You felt like a parent setting up play dates. 

Soon enough, Joshua forgot about you, you were just a thought at the back of his mind. 

At least your last words to Joshua hadn’t been you telling him that you hate him, quite the opposite actually. 

“I’ve never had a friend like you before, Joshua.”

“Yeah, a friend.”

Namjoon had never went over what would happen if you fell in love with your human, did he?


End file.
